The Wind`s Fury
The Wind`s Fury is the ninth part of the Town of Haven fiction. Sypnosis "The group must race against the clock to save two young girls before a wild tornado hits the town. Will they make it?" Plot Haven is full of panic when a news broadcast recently aired about an incoming disaster all over the media. "Wild tornado about to hit Haven!", "Haven is in danger from a wild tornado!", "An EF1 tornado is going to destroy Haven!", and so on. Our friends gathered in an evacuation house, hoping they are safe. Until a man shouted for help. "Help! Someone help!" He yelled. The group rushed towards the man, asking for assistance. "Sir! Are you okay!?" Mei questioned. "My daughters! My two daughters! I don't know where they are!" The man yelled. "Calm down sir!" Orion attempted to comfort the man. "I and my friends are gonna find them." "Please tell us first their names." Neko asked. "Jessalyn and Anastasia ." The man answered. "They were usually hanging by the bay area." "Thanks a lot, sir." Evelyn responded. "But for now, you need to stay inside. And don't worry. I and my friends are gonna find them" The group quickly rushed out of the evacuation house, only to find Haven with cars almost crashed on the sides of the streets, leaves scattered everywhere, and papers flying. "Jashley, Neko, Dexter, I need you guys to check this area just in case they are somewhere in this area." Orion spoke. "Mei, Evelyn, you guys are with me. Were going to check the bay area." "Let's do this, guys!" Jashley yelled. The group separated into two to check every area of Haven. Jashley, Neko, and Dexter were checking the town and the Howling Hills. Meanwhile, Orion, Mei, and Evelyn are searching for the bay area. In Shadow Lake Park, Jashley was yelling out the names of the girls. "Jessalyn! Anastasia! Are you out here?" At the town`s Mall, Dexter searched the empty halls and areas of the mall. "Jessalyn? Anastasia?". No one answered, and only Dexter`s echoes can be heard. In Howling Hills, Neko searched for the girls around the woods, no one was there. Jashley texted in the group chat. "The girls aren't in the park." Neko responded: "They're not in Howling Hills as well." Dexter responded: "Not even in the Mall." Neko then responded: "Were going to the bay area." Meanwhile, Orion, Mei, and Evelyn froze in horror as soon as they see the worst of Haven. "The tornado is coming!" Evelyn spoke. "There's gotta be a way to slow it down and buy us some time!" "Perhaps there is." Mei raised her hands to the side, casting a spell. Her hands then emit blue-like smoke, slowing the tornado. "Great!" Orion spoke as soon as Jashley, Dexter, and Neko arrive. "Quick! We better find them!" They suddenly heard screams of help. And it came from the beach area. As the group (except Mei) follow the screams, they find a pile of white wooden planks with life rings scattered around it. "I think its a collapsed lifeguard post." Neko spoke. The scream then continues. The two girls were trapped underneath the pile. "Help! We're stuck in this pile of wood!" Jessalyn can be heard screaming. Just as the group was about to start removing planks, Mei quickly alerted the group. "Guys! Hurry up! I can't hold on much longer!" Orion and Neko shifted into their werewolf forms and removed the planks with the others, freeing Jessalyn and Anastasia. And just as they freed the girls, Mei lost control, and the tornado continued speeding towards the town. "We better hurry!" Dexter spoke. Mei, Evelyn, and Jashley rode into Neko`s back, while Dexter, Jessalyn, and Anastasia rode into Orion`s back. And both werewolves managed to get the others into the evacuation house in time. And the tornado can be seen speeding around town. "Jessalyn! Anastasia! Are you hurt?" The man spoke. "A bit father." Jessalyn spoke. "But these teens saved us." "Yea." Anastasia spoke. "You guys saved us." The residents of Haven waited out the tornado until it finally disappeared. Everyone then got outside only to find Haven in a minor damaged state. "I'm just glad it didn't destroy the entire town." Neko spoke. "Yeah..." Orion inhales and then exhales. "But for now, the entire town has a cleanup to do." The group then followed everyone, cleaning the streets and repairing the town. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Jessalyn and Anastasia. *During the story`s development, Anastasia`s name was almost misspelled as 'Anna'stasia.